


Kisses

by Sunshineshipper



Category: The Incredibles (2004)
Genre: F/F, Hevelyn - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 07:55:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15359775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshineshipper/pseuds/Sunshineshipper
Summary: This woman will be the death of her.





	Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> I had an idea. I ran with it.

Flustered.

Anxious.

Scared.

All of these words plus a few more could be used to describe exactly how Evelyn is feeling. She'd use any of them. At least she would if she could form a coherent thought other than the woman currently startling her lap.

Elastigirl. Helen Parr. Whatever you wanted to call her. Evelyn didn't care. What she did care about were the desperate kisses she was trailing across her neck making her have to clench her work chair tighter each time. Evelyn would once in a while kiss her gently on the cheek or pull her in for a full kiss on her lips, but for the most part she was shocked by the whole situation.

“You're so quiet,” she gasps out before affectionately attacking her neck again. Evelyn can feel when Helen darts out her tongue to run over her burning skin and that's when she snaps. Her arms wrap around Helen's waist, thrusting her body forward and Evelyn nearly moans out her name.

“Why exactly are you doing this?” she finally manages to mumble out and Helen just smirks.

“That's a good question,” her lips move to kiss the spot under her ear before whispering against it, “You know, Helen Deavor has a nice ring to it.”

This woman will be the death of her.


End file.
